Back to You
by What'sItAllAbout
Summary: Nick and Greg live together in their happy suburban existence, until strange things start happening in their house, will they be able to overcome? Kind of a take on Poltergeist movie, Nick/Greg established relationship, Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't own CSI or Poltergeist! I just thought it would be fun to put the characters in the situation and see how it pans out! Again, Slash, Nick/Greg established relationship, please Read and Review! Thanks Guys!

* * *

Nick and Greg lay asleep in their bed, their golden retriever Maverick lying at the base of the bed, feet kicking fitfully. The three-year-old house settled quietly around them. The two had made the move to the new Vegas suburb, Montaña Verde Estates after being together for two years. The two floor three bedroom suburban home lent itself to the desire of one day starting a family.

In the kitchen the electric timers on the appliances slowly changed with the passing minutes. The water in the icemaker gurgled and a quite tumbling was heard as more ice fell into the drawer. The living room sat quietly, only the ticking from the clock on the mantel, surrounded by photos of the two men made any noise. Suddenly, the room was bathed in a flickering light as the television came on spurting static into the living room.

* * *

"What are you going to do with your day off Greggo?" Nick asked as he sat reading the paper at the kitchen table. Greg stood over the stove, frying bacon for the two while Maverick sat staring up at the skillet.

"Uh, I think I was just going to clean, you know the usual. It's not like it's a real vacation day Nicky, the guys coming to dig the pool should be here in like an hour," Greg looked down at the dog giving him sad eyes, "Let's just hope adventure over here doesn't fall in before we even get it done."

"He should be fine, I think he's a little smarter than that," Nick said, taking a sip from his coffee. Greg grabbed the orange juice from the fridge, setting it on the table before moving back over to the stove.

"Your mom called and said that can't help but worry if we get kids that they're just gonna fall in and – SHIT!" Greg screamed as oil splattered onto his hand. He quickly brought it up to his mouth, knocking the skillet onto the floor. The dog quickly went to the bacon, tenderly eating the hot pieces in its mouth.

"Fine, eat it stupid, you're just going to burn your mouth… Ugh… I'm sorry Nicky, now we don't have any breakfast…" Greg muttered, still nursing his hand.

"It's fine G, I'll stop by that little place like we usually do."

Greg sighed, "Fine… Oh... by the way… did you leave the TV on when you came to bed last night? It was on this morning and I could have sworn it was off."

"I thought I did, but anything is possible," Nick said as he and Greg walked through the living room to the front door, "I'll see you after shift," he said, kissing Greg on the cheek. They both turned as Maverick suddenly coughed up a piece of hot bacon in the kitchen.

"Bye Maverick…" Nick laughed as he walked out to his car.

Greg stood on the front walk as Nick pulled out. He looked to his right, waving at his neighbor Ren Huddle before moving back inside. He was just finishing the mess in the kitchen when the men with the loader arrived and began digging the large hole in the backyard.

"Be careful of that tree!" Greg shouted to the guy with the plans for the pool, pointing at the large gnarled old tree by the back of the house.

"Why do you want that thing? It's almost dead."

"I don't know, it's just older than this entire neighborhood, I'd rather it went out on it's own terms"

The guy just shrugged and went back over to the others, "Whatever man, your choice, but that thing's gonna be a hazard someday"

Greg just smiled and went back into the sunny kitchen, watching the work through the windows while he washed the dishes. He was putting away the plates when Maverick whined. Greg looked over at the breakfast nook where dog sat whining at the table and chairs. The chairs were all pulled back from table by a couple of feet.

Greg stood staring at the scene, and then down at Maverick.

"Did you…" he sighed, "Oh what am I asking…"

He put all the chairs back and then went back over to the sink and grabbed two glasses. He turned to put them in a different cabinet and gasped, dropping the glasses so they shattered on the tile floor.

The dog sat staring back at Greg whining, but Greg wasn't concerned about Maverick, he was concerned about the chairs now stacked in a pyramid on top of the table. Greg frowned, something was wrong here.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick sighed as he pulled up outside the house, exhausted. He got out of the car and walked towards the garbage cans to bring them up to the garage. Suddenly Greg burst out of the house running towards him excitedly.

"Nicky! Nicky! Come here, come on quick before it stops again!" Greg said, grabbing Nick's arm and pulling him towards the house.

"What about the cans?" Nick asked as he tripped over them as Greg pulled him.

"Forget the cans Nick!" Greg said as he pulled Nick back into the kitchen.

"Now, I know you were born and raised with all that conservative god fearing crap-"

"Greg…"

"BUT listen to me! Think back to when we first got together; remember the open mind you had to have? Just think back to that ok?" Greg said as he grabbed one of the kitchen chairs.

Nick looked around the kitchen at the chalk marks drawn on the tile. He then looked at the stove.

"I thought you were excited to cook dinner tonight?"

Greg looked at him dumbfounded for a second, "We'll order Chinese or something, just watch this!" he said, putting a chair down in one of the chalk circles Nick could see drawn on the floor. "Now remember, keep an open mind…" he took his hands off the chair, "and don't freak out."

Nick watched the chair, raising and eyebrow and looking over at Greg who was fully concentrating on the chair. He was about to say something when the chair started wobbling. Nick's eyes widened when the chair suddenly slid across the room and hit the refrigerator.

Greg whooped and jumped in the air, clapping his hands. Nick slowly walked over to the chair, dropping down on one knee to look around and under it. Greg looked through the arch into the den.

"Maverick! Come here boy! Come on! Show Nicky what we found!"

The dog walked in slowly and eyed Greg warily. Greg brought him over to the circle and told him to sit. The dog just whined and looked up at Greg.

"Come on Maverick, its not that big of a deal, just come on…" Greg said, pushing the dog's hindquarters down. Suddenly the dog was sliding across the floor, directly to Nick who caught him at the end. The dog just licked Nick's face and walked off into the dining room. Nick sat back against the fridge and looked at Greg, unease on his face. Greg squatted down and patted the chalk circle.

"Oh come on Nicky try it!"

"No… I don't think so."

"Oh come on… It's like a tingling… in your stomach… and then the tingling pulls you; it's like there's no air, but you can breath!"

"Ahuh" Nick said, leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Greg sat in his office on the second floor across from the bedroom looking up paranormal occurrences as rain poured down outside. Nick walked in wearing his pajamas and leaned against the door.

"I don't think we should tell anyone just yet. Not until I know what is going on."

"Nick, you're making a big deal out of nothing, I'm the one who lived with the freaky thing all day and nothing bad happened, it's completely harmless"

"Did you ask Mr. Huddle if he has had any…"

"How would I start that conversation Nick? The man doesn't like us as it is… Oh… Hey Ren… any of your furniture been flying around lately?"

"I don't know Greg, I'm just worried…"

Greg got up and walked over to Nick, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Look Nick, it's fine ok?" he kissed Nick, "We'll be ok."

Just then they heard barking from outside.

"Shit," said Nick, "I left Maverick outside!"

Greg sighed and went back over to his desk; "Go get him before he falls into the pool…"

Nick ran downstairs to go outside and Greg looked out the window from his desk at the lightning.

Nick opened the back door and ran out, skirting the pit for the pool going towards where Maverick was barking at the old tree. The wind and pounding rain drenched Nick as he grabbed at the dog.

"Come on Maverick!"

Suddenly the tree seemed to come to life, branches reaching down and grabbing the earth and the dog. Nick screamed and grabbed at the frightened barking dog.

Greg heard the scream and moved to the window, upon seeing the scene he turned to run outside.

"Nick!"

Suddenly the door to the office slammed shut. Greg grabbed and pulled at the handle while he heard the dog's barks and Nick's screams from outside.

"Nicky!"

A bright light washed over Greg and he felt himself being pulled. He looked behind him to see the closet where he kept his files wide open and bathed in white light. Everything in the office was suddenly being pulled in. Greg was starting to loose his footing and grabbed onto the built in shelves over his desk.

"Nick!" he screamed loudly.

Nick had gotten the tree off of Maverick and was trying to pull him away when the tree started to uproot itself and coils of roots shot out of the ground towards them.

In the office Greg held on with all of his strength, trying to resist the force pulling him towards the open closet. He suddenly felt a slight give and heard creaking in the shelving.

"Help!" he shouted one last time before the shelves collapsed and he was pulled directly into the light.

Nick pulled Maverick one last time as the tree suddenly was swept up in the rain and out of the yard. He lay back panting, the dog licking his face relentlessly as he felt the rain begin to slow. He got up and went back into the house.

He grabbed a towel in the kitchen and started up the stairs.

"Greg?" he turned the knob on the door to the office and walked in. The room was a complete mess. All Nick could see was the pile of furniture and books at the mouth of the closet.

"Greg!" he shouted as he ran over and began to dig through the pile while Maverick sat whining behind him. He reached the bottom and ran over into the master bedroom, shouting Greg's name. Nick searched the house and was in the kitchen when he heard Maverick barking in the living room.

He ran in behind the dog yelping loudly at the TV playing only static, asking him what he was barking at.

"_Nick?"_

Nick sighed and turned around, "Greg… there you…" he paused, "Where are you?"

Maverick barked loudly and Nick turned back to the dog.

"Maverick! Shush! I can't hear-"

"_Nick? Where are you?"_

Nick suddenly froze and stared at the television set, falling back against the couch. Greg wasn't in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

_Four Days Later_

Nick sat in his office on the phone, shielding himself from the view of the rest of the office.

"No… No I haven't told anyone… I just… I need some help, ok? … Ok… Ok, thank you Dr. Resh, thank you so much."

He sighed and set the phone down into the cradle, resting his head in his hands.

"Nick?"

He screamed and turned to the door, causing Catherine who had just appeared to scream out as well.

"Jesus Nicky, you about gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry Cath, I was just concentrating on a case."

Catherine sighed and looked at the backlog of cases on his desk. _Yeah right_, she thought. She looked up into nick's pale face and the large dark circles under his eyes.

"Look Nicky, I know Greg's been out with the flu for a few days now, and I think you're probably getting it too. You two are my best guys, I don't need to lose you, now go home and get some rest."

Nick just nodded and walked past Catherine towards the locker room. She shook her head and moved towards where Ray stood with Hodges in the layout room.

* * *

Nick sat on a bench in the locker room tying his shoes when he heard two file clerks walking through.

"Yeah, I have to leave early, I have a funeral all the way on the north side of town at Vegas Memorial Park…"

"North side? They moved the entire cemetery to the east side of town four years ago, don't you remember? Built that huge subdivision over where it used to be…"

"I don't remember hearing about that…"

"Well I don't think it's something the city or the developer would advertise, do you?"

"You sure we're talking about the same place? Right off of Ranchero Ave.?"

"Yeah man, that entire place is now Montaña Verde Estates"

The voices faded and Nick felt himself slump back against the lockers. A cemetery… _A cemetery_…

Sara then came into the locker room.

"Hey Nick, is Greg feeling any better? Because you sure look rough…"

Nick suddenly burst into tears and held his head in his hands. Sara stood motionless and shocked, before coming down to sit by Nick.

* * *

Nick and Sara stood out on the front walkway of Nick and Greg's house as two people came up towards them; one, a trim woman in her sixties, and the other was a young man in his mid twenties.

"Hello, you must be Dr. Resh from WLVU" Nick said, extending his hand.

The woman smiled gently and shook his hand.

"Yes, I am, and this is my assistant Ryan," she said, gesturing to the young man at her right. Dr. Resh then eyed Sara warily.

"Who is this?"

"Her name is Sara, Sara Sidle, she's a close friend and colleague… I just couldn't not tell anyone…" Nick faded off and Sara gave him a wane smile.

Resh just smiled, "Well, let's go in."

* * *

"And this is where it all started," Nick said, bringing the group into the kitchen, "Greg was the one who found it while he was home…"

Dr. Resh walked around the room while Ryan took photographs.

"Where did you say was the most active location?"

Nick just pointed up at the ceiling, where a low thump was heard, the four looked up at the ceiling and then moved to the staircase.

"Now how many incidents have you seen in the office?"

"I don't go in the room anymore"

"Well, some things can be very hard to detect. Why, Ryan has documented some fascinating occurrences up in Reno."

"Yes," Ryan said, "A potted plant moved almost 2 feet on its own, it took over nine hours, so you wouldn't be able to see it with the naked eye, but I caught it on time lapse camera.

"Uhuh" Nick said, unlocking the office door and stepping back after opening it.

Dr. Resh, Ryan, and Sara stood open-mouthed looking into the room. Greg's desk sat spinning in the middle of the room, his computer sitting on top powering on and off, books and papers flew around the room while the stereo bounced across the floor playing music from several stations at once.

* * *

"So it's been really hard on me since he disappeared, as I told you on the phone I haven't been sleeping much, and talking to Sara has been the best thing for awhile now..."

Sara seemed shaken out of her trance and placed her hand on Nick's. They all sat in the sunny kitchen at the breakfast table, Dr. Resh's hands shaking as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"So how long have you been dealing with haunted houses?" Nick asked.

"Well," Dr Resh said shakily, sitting down, "We're not quite sure yet if your house _is_ haunted it'll take some time to-"

Suddenly the cup filled with coffee Resh had been reaching for slid itself across the table to stop in front of Nick, who casually slid it to his side in front of a shocked Sara.

"What I mean to say is," Dr. Resh said quickly, "Is that it could be a poltergeist occurrence, instead of a regular haunting. Although it is peculiar that a event would be centered around someone of Greg's age, from what you have told us about him his youthful energy might be the attractant."

"He's here Dr. Resh, I know he is… we just need to get him back!"

* * *

Nick walked slowly up to the TV and turned it on.

Dr. Resh sat on the sofa next to Maverick, while Sara sat on the loveseat. Ryan sat at a chair in the dining room beyond, looking at all his equipment set up to face the staircase.

"This might seem a little strange," Nick said, before pausing and smiling to himself at the ridiculousness of his statement, "But I can hear him better from this station."

Nick switched the TV to channel 3 so it was nothing but static and walked to the center of the living room, looking up at the ceiling of the double height space.

He cleared his throat and looked over to Sara, who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Greg? Baby can you hear me? It's Nicky… Come on sweetie…"

Ryan looked incredulously at Dr. Resh who stared at Nick in wonder.

"Come on Greg, I'm right here, Sara is too, just say hi to me…"

Suddenly Maverick whined and sat up, staring at the ceiling. Dr Resh looked over at the dog when a voice chilled her to the bone.

"_Hi Nicky"_

Nick gasped and smiled and Sara burst into tears, covering her face with her hands.

"Hi babe, can you hear me? Can you see me?"

"_Nicky, I don't know where I am… I can't find a way back… The light is so bright."_

Dr Resh looked sharply up at the ceiling, standing up. Nick looked over at her.

"Maybe it's a way out!"

"No!" Dr Resh screamed, "Tell him to stay away from the light!"

"Greg! Don't go towards it ok? Just stay away from it!"

Dr. Resh turned towards Ryan, "Are you getting any readings?"

"No…" he said, dumbfounded.

Suddenly bright flashes of light appeared from the ceiling of the living room. Loud whooshing noises were heard and then suddenly jewelry was falling down into the room from the ceiling, necklaces, watches, rings, and other things landed in the middle of the area rug.

"What is this? Sara said, moving over from the loveseat to the items.

"_Nick… There's somebody here…"_

"Greg? Who's there? Who's with him?" Nick screamed, turning towards Resh, who could only shake her head.

"_NICKY! They're chasing me… STOP! Leave me alone!"_

Nick screamed at the ceiling.

"Stop it! Don't touch him!"

"_Nick! HELP ME!"_

They heard the sound of pattering coming from the walls and ceiling. Ryan stood in the arch to the dining room, equipment forgotten as he stared up the staircase. Nick made his way slowly towards the staircase and gripped the handrails when a sudden small gust of wind rushed down over him. He gasped in surprise, turning to the others.

"He just went through me!" Nick said, feeling himself, "I can feel him all over me…" he grabbed his shirt and began to sob, "I can smell him! Here! He's all over my clothes," Nick said holding his shirt out to Sara.

"Oh my god… It is…" said Sara. Nick walked over to Resh.

"He went through my soul…" Nick said as he dissolved into tears, Resh comforting him.

Suddenly large thuds were heard from the top of the stairs. The group turned and another gust swept through the room, billowing the curtains and their clothing. Nick moved back towards the stairs.

"Greg?"

With a roar a giant force of wind moved down the stairs, the group screamed as they were knocked down to the ground. The lighter objects in the room flying about as the impact shook them.

Nick scrambled to his feet and moved to the now skewed TV.

"Greg? Are you there?"

Resh collected herself and helped Sara to her feet.

"I can't hear him anymore…" Nick trailed off looking at the snowy white screen of the TV.

Dr. Resh came over and sat down by Nick.

"I'll be back in the morning Nick, and I'll be bringing help… Try to be strong for me until I return"

Nick just smiled and hugged the older woman, who shook from head to toe.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys! Only one more chapter after this one and we're done I think!

* * *

"Through that little hall are the Den and a bathroom, as well as the entrance to the garage…" Nick and Sara walked through Living room, leading the woman who looked around the room with great curiosity.

"Would you mind hanging back for a second?" The two stopped and looked over at Resh and Ryan, who stood in the archway to the dining room.

Christina Ludenstein stood at the base of the stairs, an extremely short woman whose hair was piled on top of her head and her tiny wavering voice almost made her seem child like.

"Where was the last instance of Bi-Location?" she asked. Resh pointed at the ceiling. Christina looked up and then proceeded up the stairs.

"Who is this woman?" Nick asked Resh.

"Now I know what you must be thinking but you have to trust me, she has cleaned many houses!"

They heard the woman's tiny voice from the top of the stairs. "Why is this door locked Mr. Stokes?"

Nick paused, looked up at the opening at the top of the stairs and closed his eyes concentrating.

"What are you doing Nick? Answer her!" Sara said.

"Mr. Stokes?"

"Yeah…" Nick said, "It's the door to Greg's office"

They heard her footsteps fade away and Nick turned to Resh, whispering.

"I was trying to answer her with my mind… Now if she is supposed to be some sort of amazing clairvoyant then-"

"I am…" the small woman's voice sounded from the top of the stairs, "I just don't like to be tricked"

Nick stared at her astonished as she walked down the stairs.

"Now come over here to me."

Nick walked over and knelt down in front of the woman.

She looked at him and smiled, "Greg is alive and in this house."

Nick sighed and tears welled up in his eyes, "Thank you…"

"Greg is with those spirits who have died, yet not passed on, his youthful light is extremely attractive to them, and they are selfish in their need for his light. But Greg is also with a terrible presence, a Beast… he is using Greg to prevent the others from crossing over. Greg is strong, but not stronger than him… Now will you help me and do anything I ask of you? Regardless of if it goes against your very beliefs?"

"Yes…" Nick sobbed, "Anything"

"Good, now let's get Greg back."

* * *

Christina, Nick, Sara, and Resh stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at Ryan, who stood beneath the place in the living room ceiling where the pieces of jewelry had fallen the night before.

Resh sat writing on tennis balls and Christina was looping a rope around her arm. She looked up to Nick.

"Call to him Nick"

Nick sat up and looked down into the living room.

"Greg? Are you there?"

"He's being restrained"

"What? Who's doing it? Greg?"

"He's afraid to answer you, they're lying to him. Yell at him Nick, make him answer!"

"Greg!"

"Louder Nick!"

"GREG! Damn it I love you answer me!"

"_Nick!"_

"He's free! Tell him to go towards the light!"

"NO! You said the light was bad!"

"You have to tell him, they've been following him for days, they'll follow him now!"

"Greg! Go to the light…"

"Tell him it's the way out!"

"Greg! Go there! It's a way out!" Nick turned to Christina, "God I hate you for this!"

Christina just turned to Sara, "Open the door!"

Sara opened the door and Christina passed through into the room. Wind swirled around her as bright light flashed from the entrance to the closet.

"Nick! Come here! Hand me the tennis balls!" Nick took the balls from Resh and walked into the swirling vortex of the room. Christina then turned to Resh.

"Tell Ryan to get ready!" she shouted and threw the ball into the closet, which disappeared in a bright flash.

Ryan watched as the ceiling brightly flashed, and suddenly the ball appeared, flying down into his hands.

"It's here! Right here!"

Resh turned to Christina and shouted into the room.

"It's there! He's got it!"

"Hand me the rope!" Christina shouted.

"What are you doing?" Nick screamed. Sara had struggled into the room and held onto Nick.

"I'm going in to get him!"

"He'll never trust you! Let me go!"

"You've never done this before!"

"Neither have you!"

"Fine! You go!" she turned to Sara, "You throw the end of the rope through the door!"

Sara grabbed the rope and threw it into the closet. A few seconds later they heard Resh shouting that Ryan had the end.

"Go downstairs and pull with Ryan when I say!" Christina said to Resh, who turned and ran down the stairs.

Nick had finished tying the middle of the rope around his midsection and looked up at Sara.

"You going to be able to hold onto me?" Nick cocked a smile at Sara.

Sara reached over and hugged him.

"Bring our boy home, ok?"

Nick nodded and walked towards the closet and was just over the threshold, when he turned one last time.

"Don't let go!" and with that he disappeared into the flashing light of the closet.

Sara began feeding the rope into the closet and she turned to Christina.

"How long do we have to wait?"

But Christina wasn't paying any attention to Sara.

"Cross over spirits! Go into the light! All are welcome in the light!"

"NO!" Sara shouted, "You said the light was bad! Nick! Greg!"

She began to pull the rope back towards her.

"Sara NO!" Christina shouted.

Suddenly a monstrous face appeared in the mouth of the closet, larger than two of Sara. She screamed, dropping the rope as it slithered into the mouth of the closet. Christina ran to the landing.

"Pull! Pull on the rope!"

Resh and Ryan pulled with all of their might on the rope and suddenly, in a bright flash, Nick and Greg came flying out of the ceiling and landed with a splash on the living room floor. Both were covered in a thick slime, Nick clinging to Greg. Resh leaned down as Sara ran down the stairs.

"NICK!" Sara shouted, running to the two men's bodies. Nick suddenly gasped for air, looking at his surroundings. Sara sighed in relief. Nick then looked down at the man in his arms.

"Greg? Come on baby look at me… Breathe! Come on Greg!"

Greg's eyes slowly opened and he looked at Sara, who burst into tears. He then looked up at Nick.

"Hey stranger…"

Nick cried and leaned down and began kissing Greg all over his face. Resh smiled and wrapped her arm around Ryan. She then looked up to where Christina stood smiling on the stairs. The small woman straightened her hair and looked down at the five in the living room.

"They have all crossed… This house is clean"


	5. Chapter 5

_Two Weeks Later_

"Be careful!" Greg shouted as Ray and Nick lifted another box into the Uhaul parked outside the house. He tried to run quickly with the large box he was carrying and only ended up falling into the yard. Nick ran over to him.

"Yell at us to be careful…" Nick laughed as he picked up the box from in front of Greg and carried it over the truck. Greg smiled and sighed, looking over at the house.

Nick and he had put it on the market last week, and were moving to a small apartment for a few months until the house sold and they could buy another one. He looked over to see Sara and Catherine placing boxes in the open garage as Ray, Nick, and a few hired movers took boxes and furniture over to the truck. Maverick sat in the yard playing with his favorite chew toy.

Greg stood up and brushed off his pants as Nick came up behind him.

"Hey, how ya feelin?"

"Good… actually, really good," he turned to look at the house, a sad smile on his face, "We worked so hard for this Nick… So many memories."

"We'll make new memories… in a bigger house…"

"A bigger house?"

"Yeah… maybe with a hot tub."

"Oh… A hot tub huh?" Greg turned around, wrapping his arms around Nick.

"Mmhmm… Big backyard… four car garage…." Nick said, nuzzling into Greg's neck.

"Nicky I love it when you talk dirty…" Greg laughed as Nick tickled his neck.

The two looked up to see Ren Huddle and his wife scowling at them from their car as they pulled out of their driveway. Greg just waved at them.

"At least we don't have to worry about having any heartbroken neighbors…"

"Nick!" Sara shouted from across the yard, "Come here!"

Nick shrugged at Greg and walked to Sara as Greg went back to sorting and labeling the boxes waiting to be loaded into the truck.

"So how is he doing?" Sara asked, looking over her should as Catherine climbed a ladder to get large tubs down from a shelf in the garage.

"He's doing good, doesn't really remember being there, but that's probably for the best…"

"You guys are really sure about moving, huh?"

"Yeah, I know Christina said the house is clean, but I think it's just better for us to get a completely fresh start. We're staying here tonight and I'm picking up the keys for the apartment in the morning and we'll finish up packing. It'll be good for us, I know it will."

Sara and Nick smiled as Maverick jumped up and put his paws on Greg's chest, the two dancing around the front yard.

"Well, I'm heading out guys," Catherine said, walking over, "Lindsay needs me to pick her up from play practice and I'm taking Ray home. I'm so happy for you boys." She gave Sara and Nick a hug and then walked out to her car, she and Ray waving to Greg.

"You ever going to tell her?" Sara asked.

"I don't think so, I think it's the only way she won't think I'm crazy."

"Ok, I'm outta here, thanks for all the extra stuff by the way."

"No problem, it's not like we have room for it all anyway, most of the furniture left in the house is getting put into storage anyway."

Sara began to walk out to her car, laughing at the writhing Greg pinned to the grass under the licking dog.

"I might stop by later to pick up some other stuff for you guys, Gil is flying in tonight so I have to go to McCarran anyway."

"We'll be here." Nick smiled.

Sara grabbed his hand, smiled, then got in her car and drove off down the street. Nick looked up at the house, his smile dropping slightly, before he walked back over the moving truck.

* * *

Greg sat in his office, sorting out books and putting them into boxes as Nick walked in.

"Hey, I'm gonna take a shower ok?"

Greg pulled off his glasses and looked up at Nick.

"Ok, I'm probably just going to do this until I get all of these sorted, shouldn't be too much longer, I'll see you in bed…"

"I better see you, this is our last night…"

"Why Mr. Stokes… How brazen of you!" Greg said, fanning himself with his hand.

Nick just laughed and walked down the hall to the master bedroom. He went through the walk in closet to the large master bathroom and turned on the shower, shedding his clothes and stepping inside. Maverick walked into the bathroom and stretched out on the bath mat in front of the double sinks.

Greg sighed as he put the books into the boxes, packing up all of his research from his book. Lightning flickered outside and he heard the beginnings of rain on the window. He then heard the power sound as the macbook on the desk suddenly powered up. He looked at the computer cautiously before shutting the top on the laptop, going back to the boxes.

Nick turned off the shower, drying off and grabbing an old pair of sweatpants before lying down on the bed, Maverick jumping up and laying next to him. Nick sighed, grabbing reading glasses from the nightstand and grabbing a book out of a box next to the bed.

Greg had just started taping the last box when he heard a thump, he looked up at the desk, and his computer was missing. He looked warily around before moving slowly around the desk, relieved to see the computer lying on its top on the carpet. He reached out to pick it up when suddenly the power cord whipped out and around his arm and neck, the door to the room slamming shut. Greg pulled desperately trying to break the grip.

Nick had just turned the page when Maverick burst into barking and ran from the room. That was when Nick heard the door slam and a strangled cry.

"NICK!"

"Greg!" he sat up in bed when suddenly the door was slammed shut and he was thrown backwards on the bed. Nick screamed as he was thrown into and up the wall to the ceiling, he could hear Maverick barking and Greg shouting.

"Let me go!" Nick screamed, as he was dragged across the ceiling.

Greg had finally pulled the cord off his neck when he noticed the groaning coming from the closet. He gasped for breath, staring at the angry red glow coming from the closet.

"Oh God…"

Nick felt himself slide down the other side of the room where he was dropped by the bedroom door. He clawed at the handle, pulling himself out of the bedroom and into the hall, the door slamming itself behind him.

"Greg!" He crawled to the door, trying to grab the handle when he was shocked and fell backwards. Suddenly vapor seemed to converge down the hall from their bedroom door and pooled onto the office door. Wind began to rage around Nick and a bright light emanated from the morphing vapor, which became the form of a roaring creature.

"GREG! Run! Noo! Leave us alone GOD DAMN IT!

Nick stumbled around the creature and fell down the stairs to the bottom. He picked himself up and ran for the front door.

"Somebody! Help M- Aaahhh!" Nick screamed as he was thrown back from the front door in an explosion of sparks.

Greg pulled on the door, bracing against the built in shelving.

"Nick!"

He turned to the closet door, which was groaning under pressure, pulsing organic shapes seemed to spread from the cracks around the door, and with a final groan Greg screamed as the door gave way.

Nick ran out into the back yard in the pouring rain screaming.

"Mr. Huddle! Someone! Ren! Help me please God!"

He ran over pounding on the fence to his neighbor's house.

He stumbled towards the other side of the lot.

"Help me somebody!"

Nick then tripped and fell straight down into the unfinished pool, sliding down the muddy slope into water at the deep end. He surfaced, gasping for breath, when a huge geyser erupted next to him and he came face to face with a rotting corpse. Nick screamed in terror, thrashing around as more and more surfaced in the water with him. He climbed up onto the slope as an entire coffin rose up in front of him, falling open and spilling its contents of a woman in once fine clothing.

He tried climbing the slippery incline before he lost his purchase and was back in the water. He grabbed onto the hose for the pump hooked to the pool and began to pull himself out. Nick looked back down into the pool when he felt a hand grab him. He turned around and screamed. He was face to face with Ren Huddle and his wife. Ren pulled Nick the rest of the way out of the pool.

"Jesus Stokes, your pool, what in god's name is going on?"

The three turned at the sound of the screams and groaning from the upstairs windows, which flashed with eerie light.

"What's going on? What kind of sound is that?" Mrs. Huddle screamed.

"It's Greg! I have to get him, come on!" Nick pleaded, pulling on Ren.

"Don't go in there!" Mrs. Huddle screamed, "Don't Ren, No!"

"Please!" Nick shouted, before running back into the house, giving up on the neighbors. He scrambled back inside, running up the staircase, mud tracking everywhere in the house. Nick arrived at the top of the landing, only to see the office door was now hundreds of feet down the hall. He slowly stumbled down the hall, which only seemed to get longer and longer before he broke into a sprint, closing the final distance and throwing open the door.

Nick was immediately swept up, being pulled towards the mouth of the closet. He grabbed onto the doorframe, screaming. Greg stared at him with frightened eyes, clinging to the built in bookcases. Nick stared at the opening to what was once the closet. It was now a gaping fleshy pit taking up half the wall. The walls of the pit shook and moved with life, the back of the pit glowing an angry yellow.

"Greg! Grab Me!"

Greg reached, grasping for Nick's hand.

"I can't!"

"Come on!"

Greg swung himself into Nick's grasp and Nick braced himself against the door.

"God! Help me!"

With one huge pull the two men tumbled atop each other into the hall.

* * *

Sara switched off her windshield wipers as she turned into Montaña Verde. The rain had stopped and she made another left onto Nick and Greg's street. She knew it was late, but Grissom's flight from Paris had been canceled, so she was just on her way home and thought she would pick up the last couple of boxes, that way she wouldn't need to deal with those and Gil's luggage.

She pulled up outside the house and stared. Neighbors stood outside their homes, gaping at Nick and Greg's house. Sara got out of her car and stood dumbfounded. The windows blazed with ethereal light, all of the exterior lighting flashed on and off as the house groaned.

"What's happening?" she screamed, "Nick! Greg!"

Sara ran to the door of the house just as Nick opened the door, supporting a limping Greg, Maverick cowering next to them. The house behind them was in shambles; the floors creaked and groaned, as the house seemed to roll with an earthquake.

"Get out!" she screamed.

"Where?" Nick shouted. As a coffin erupted from the walk in front of the house, effectively blocking the exit.

"Sara! Help Us!" Nick screamed as the door slammed shut in front of him. Sara turned to run down the walk as another corpse erupted from the earth, showering her in dirt and mud. She crawled back towards the street.

"Oh my god… they moved the cemetery but they left the bodies!"

Nick and Greg moved into the kitchen, Maverick leading the two. They made for the side door when suddenly a coffin erupted under the kitchen table, throwing debris across their path. Nick grabbed a chair and broke out the large window over the sink, threw Maverick out and helped Greg across.

"Sara!" He screamed as he pulled Greg and the dog ran beside them around the house. He made for his truck when a huge roar erupted from the earth and part of their driveway disappeared, sucking the truck into the earth.

All down the street neighbors were streaming from their houses, screaming as bodies and coffins erupted through the lawns and the street.

Sara screamed at the three to get in her car, throwing open the doors. Nick set Greg in the back seat and Maverick hopped in, then got in the car and Sara stamped on the gas, driving down the street, swerving to avoid bodies.

The neighbors stood in front of the house when there was a sudden rush of energy from the house, blowing out the windows in the nearby cars and houses, knocking all of them down. They climbed shakily to their feet, to watch the house in its death throes.

The house groaned and shattering noises were heard as the house began to implode on itself, sucking into a smaller and smaller point until it was just a pinprick of light and a long low moaning was heard until it and the light disappeared.

The only sounds that could be heard now were the quiet crying of a few people and the flames from a busted gas line in the once quaint and idyllic street.

* * *

Sara pulled up outside the hotel and helped the extremely dirty couple up to their room.

"You going to be ok?"

Greg just fell over onto the bed and Maverick curled up into him. Nick just nodded at her and she left the room, heading down the hall.

Sara stood waiting for the elevator, holding her phone, considering if she should call Gil or not when she heard a few thuds. She looked down the hall to see Nick open the room door and set the flat screen TV with dangling cords out into the hallway, kicking it once before heading back into the room.

The End


End file.
